The administrative core forthe HCV Cooperative Research Center will provide the necessary administrative framework for the effective functioning of the Center. It will consist of the Program Director and a part-time grants administrator who will oversee all financial and organizational aspects of the center, will support and coordinate the individual projects and is thus a critical component for the success of the Center. The administrative core will also control a single travel budget for the whole center to organize visits at the NIH, visits between the US and the core in Brazil as well as travel to scienfific meetings and the members of other HCV Cooperative Research Centers.